Lo siento
by Relisher
Summary: Lo siento. Eso dice, pero, Astoria duda de qué el haga algo como aquello. [Astoria G. x Draco M.] [One-shot]


¿Utilizas la indiferencia, niña?

Porque ella sí. No era positiva, no era negativa. Ni siquiera era fría; mucho menos cálida. Le daba igual si era verano, si era invierno. El tiempo venía a darle lo mismo. Todo lo hacía. No tenía un propósito, no tenía un interés. Estaba atada de manos, y hacía mucho que ella lo había aceptado.

¿De qué servía el oro, cuando no tenía idea de cómo gastarlo? O en quién.

— Antes no eras así.

Tantas veces había escuchado aquello. Sabía que era cierto, y era sólo entonces cuando un sentimiento se alojaba en su maltrecho corazón. Rabia. Rabia por no ser la chica bonita que debía ser. Tenía la piel de porcelana, labios finos que embellecían su respingado rostro, y unos ojos color avellana que hacían que el mundo se pusiera de cabeza. Pero estaban vacíos. Rabia porque no era amada. Rabia, porque su vida estaba llena de cosas superfluas, banales.

Casi prefería volver a la indiferencia, su normalidad. Cenaba junto a su marido. O eso era en principio, porque la mesa era más grande que sus ilusiones, y le separaban del platinado con una distancia abismal, que ella no había vuelto a cruzar desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Cómo era antes?

No debería decir aquello. Sólo había sido educada para ser una buena esposa. Su obstinación y rebeldía natural, se lo impedían. Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Esas cualidades le habían abandonado el día de su boda.

— No lo sé. Hablabas más.

El día que la casaron con Draco Malfoy, mediante un compromiso arreglado. El día que tuvo que dejar atrás todo lo que ella siempre había anhelado, a cambio de alguien que no la amaba. Hasta que la muerte los separe, prometió el cura.

— Ah.

— ¿Qué tienes?

¿Sería verdad? ¿Él se preocupaba por ella? Levantó la vista, fijando sus ojitos desilusionados en los orbes grises del mago. Casi olvidaba ese gesto que él tenía siempre, de elevar una ceja imposiblemente rubia cuando estaba confundido. Nunca estaba en casa. Básicamente, sólo venía a cenar, y a dormir, ocasionalmente.

¿Saben? Empiezo a creer que el ser humano es masoquista por naturaleza. Sabes que nunca va a quererte, porque nunca lo hizo en un principio, pero tu corazón no entiende de eso. Entiende que su barbilla es primorosa, que siempre huele a menta, y que su cabellera da pie a que pasees tus dedos por ella. Quizás fuera la adrenalina de un romance platónico y olvidado, pero hasta cierto punto, Astoria quería a Draco. No podía decir que estuviera enamorada. ¿Qué era eso, de todas formas? No, ella no estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por aquel hombre. Además, debería der recíproco. Ojalá.

— No es nada. Sólo estoy cansada.

— Estás cansada desde que salimos de Hogwarts.

Probablemente fuera la conversación más larga que hubieran tenido nunca. Astoria no dejaba de verle. ¿Y si le importaba? ¿Aunque fuera un poquito? Los ojos se le nublaron levemente. Ella no podía soportarlo. Al principio no había problema con que él viera a otras mujeres. Pero, después de tanto, ver cómo tu propio esposo no te quiere, que sólo va de aquí para allá, y que ni siquiera se da el tiempo para conocerte, es desgastante. La chica de ojos marrones se mordió el labio inferior. Esta vez le importaría.

— En realidad sí que pasa algo. Me voy.

La cara del rubio era de confusión pura. Ella llevaba puesta su máscara de indiferencia, y un par de lágrimas en los bolsillos.

— ¿Qué?

— Estoy cansada, sí. De ti. De mí. De este lugar. De tus inexistentes tratos.

Malfoy se levantó de la silla con delicadeza, como si Astoria fuera un animalillo indefenso que podría huir en cualquier momento. Se acercó a ella con sigilo, con un rostro que no reflejaba nada.

— Lo siento.

Astoria saltó en su asiento, consternada. Su cabeza sabía que debía marcharse, su corazón quería llevarle la contraria, y lo único que sus orbes avellana supieron hacer, fue llorar. Llorar todas esas lágrimas que estaban inundando su juicio y sus sentimientos.

— No lo haces. Nunca lo has hecho. Sólo soy un adorno en esta casa, en tu vida. Sólo estoy aquí porque nuestros padres son avariciosos, y lo sabes. Sólo estoy aquí porque hasta ayer no había tenido el coraje para decir lo que yo siento.

Malfoy guardó silencio durante un tortuoso momento. ¿Él que sentía? La pequeña Greengrass ni siquiera sabía si él lo hacía.

— No voy a retenerte.

Eso le dolió aún más. Era complicado. Ella quería irse, pero también deseaba quedarse, y que todo cambiara. Ella sabía que quería al rubio, pero que él no lo hacía. Ella sabía que él no iba a luchar por ella, y aun así, su respuesta le carcomió el alma. Un sollozo agudo salió de su garganta, justo cuando un brazo cálido se enrollaba alrededor de sus hombros. Era cálido, aunque ella siempre imaginó que sería gélido. Era justo lo que ella necesitaba. Justo lo que siempre había querido.

Su príncipe azul nunca había llegado, y ella se hallaba coladita por el dragón que custodiaba su libertad. Ya era hora de salir de aquella prisión, disfrazada de castillo.

Él se encontraba incado en el suelo, para estar a la altura de la castaña. Ésta, por su parte, se arrodilló junto a él al poco rato.

— Lo siento, de verdad. No pensé que pasaras un mal rato por ello.

— Yo sólo — Hipido — quería amor.

— Me temo que no puedo dártelo.

— Lo sé.

Permaneció aferrada a él durante un rato más, dejando que sus saladas lágrimas vagaran libremente entre las ropas del contrario. Se aferró a Draco, pero dejó ir su duelo. Y muy pronto también dejaría ir al propio Draco. Perdió la noción del tiempo, y de un momento a otro, se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, dispuesta a hacer las maletas.

Había ganado su batalla.


End file.
